Console Commands (Skyrim)
As with The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Console commands are available in the PC version of the game. Opening the console can be done through the tilde-key (~), it sits before the "1" key and under the ESC-key. Codes using Toggle command: *'Addshout' - Add selected shout to player skill list. Shout Codes., Shouts are also part of spells so in order for this command to work you would need the spells unlocked. *'player.forceav dragonsouls' # - Give # number of dragonsouls *'player.forceav shoutrecoverymult 0' - shouts have zero cooldown *'coc qasmoke' - This brings you to the testing hall with all items and crafting interfaces in the game. Be careful as opening enchanted armor and weapons cabinets may cause your game to crash (in some cases the game may simply stop responding, if this is the case, be patient and let the objects load; there are a lot of them- every type of regular weapon times at least 20). *'coc '' - This will teleport you to any location you type in. **'''Example: coc riverwood, or coc whiterun *'fov ''x' - Adjust field of view (insert fov value into ) *'showracemenu''' - Bring up character customization menu. **'NOTE:' Your health Magicka, Stamina, and Health levels will be spread evenly on using this depending on your character's level. It will remove any point distributions that were custom. **NOTE2: Make sure you are in the third person view before editing your character, otherwise you will be invisible, and unable to see the changes made on your character **'NOTE3:' can be Used as Vampire to fix Odd Skin/Facecolor Matchings and will not Spread your Stamina/Magica/Health Levels while you use it as Vampire, if you changed something while be Vampire and Cure yourself with lycanthropy the light Skin will stay...but also here you can use Showracemenu and alter it back to normal again without merging Stam/Magic/Health (can only confirm this as Argonian) **'NOTE4:' will NOT modify your attributes/skills/points/etc. unless you change the race, sex, or select a preset from the list. Modifying purely cosmetic things like skin color/warpaint/hair/face shape/etc. will leave your points unchanged. TIP: if the character moves it's hands in front like they were tied, it's a clear indication that the skills will be messed up; if the hands remain parallel to the body it's fine. *'TGM' - Toggle God Mode (invincible, also removing encumbering effect, removing shout cooldown, and granting unlimited magicka and stamina) *'TCL' - Toggle Collision (no clipping mode; interacting possible, walk pointing up to fly into the air) *'TM' - Toggle Menus (Removes the HUD and other dialogue texts) *'TMM (0)' - Toggle Map Markers (all locations, tmm 1 turns on, tmm 0 turns off) *'TFC' - Toggle freefly cam (removes the body and set the camera free, you will not be able to interract) *'TAI' - Toggle Artificial Intelligence (freezes npc, they can't walk, move, or anything.) *'TCAI' - Toggle Combat Artificial Intelligence (same as TAI; however only makes the NPC not being able to combat) *'TDetect' - Toggle AI Detection (You can steal all you want and no one will see you, doesn't work with pickpocketing) Codes using player target command: *'player.addperk '' - ( 000581e7 for Augmented Flames level 1 ; "player.addperk 000581e7") **(To find the perk id type 'help "perk name" 4', then add each level in order). Make sure to put double quotes around perks with a space in them. *'''player.removeperk '' - Removes a learned perk; does not return the point used to gain the perk. Useful for manually respec-ing your character if you have misallocated a perk. *'player.addspell '' - ( 0007e8e1 for Raise Zombie : "player.addspell 0007e8e1") *'player.additem '' ''' - (F # for gold, A # for lockpick ; "player.additem F 100" adds 100 gold for example) Skyrim Item Codes *'''player.setcrimegold ''XXX - Set it high if you want to fight, set it at 0 if you want to be free. *'player.setlevel ''X' - Make X equal your desired character level. *'player.setav speedmult X''' - Where X equals your movement speed in a percentage value. (100 = 100%). (NOTE: using this can crash your game if you run into a new area too quickly) **'NOTE:' To enable the new movement speed you have to activate sneaking, running or drawing/sheathing your weapon(s) once. *'player.setav skill ''X' - Sets skill without messing with level gains. The skill name can be found from the skill list, and X equals the value you want that skill to be. This also works for health, stamina, magicka, and carryweight. Example: marksman 50 sets your archery to 50. *'player.modav skill X''' - Buffs or debuffs a skill. The skill name can be found from the skill list, and X equals the value you want that skill to be. Example: If your Block skill is 30, you can "player.modav block 10", activating a buff to your Block and setting it to 40 (with the skill level appearing green as if a spell or item is affecting the skill). The same can be done in reversing by using a negative integer. Using "player.modav block -10" would activate a permanent debuff to your Block and set it to 10 (with the skill level appearing in red). *'player.teachword' teaches a word of power to a shout, words can be found with the "help 4" command. **'NOTE:' the words are not written as they appear in the shout menu, instead they're written as they sound in draconic using the font developed for that language. As such, certain words might be written like N4 instead of Nah (which is the second word in Whirlwind Sprint). Most words however are written normally and should not be hard to find out. - List of words as they sound. *'player.unlockword' unlocks a word of power already present in the shout without the need for a dragon soul. Other helpful codes: *'movetoqt xxx' - Teleports you to the quest marker, replace xxx with quest ID (for example: taking a Thieves Guild burglary side quest you input "movetoqt tgrbe"). *'showquesttargets' - Shows all current quest IDs, note: Having more than four quest or more may have some quest IDs will be cut off when displayed in console. *'AdvSkill' - Give the player the desired amount of skill usage points onehanded 100 (after some testing the number placed at the end of the command would indicate usage points, not skill points, for example: if you used advskill onehanded 100, it would be the equivalent of 100 swings of a one handed sword, not 100 skill points.) - Skill List *'IncPCS' - Increase the players skill points by one point onehanded - Skill List *'player.modav carryweight ##' - Adds amount to weight limit (Can also use health or magicka or stamina instead of carryweight to increase those totals.) *'player.modav speedmult #% - '''Increases running speed *'qqq''' - quits the game without exiting to the main menu. *'unlock' - Target the desired chest or door by clicking on it and then type "unlock" *'lock XXX' - You can lock chests and door, or people by targeting them and typing "lock" followed by the level of difficulty you wish to set it at. *'kill' - Target your enemy by clicking on them once in the console menu and type "kill" and it does just that. *'killall' - Kills all hostiles in your immediate vicinity *'resurrect' - Killed someone you didn't mean to? Target them once in the console menu and type "resurrect" and it will bring them back from the grave as they were before the fight started. (add a one after resurrect, and they will just stand up alive, their items won't respawn, so if you take all the gear, weapons off a character, then 1 they will stand up naked. Useful for giving characters gear they wouldn't have normally. *'removeallitems' - Target the desired character from the console menu and then type "removeallitems" and they will be stripped of everything in their inventory, including their clothes. *'player.forceav dragonsouls ''#' - Adds the specified # of Dragon Souls. *'psb''' - (Player Spell Book) Unlocks all spells in-game and unlocks all shouts. Note that using this command will unlock spells, even those used to test Skyrim. *'caqs' - Complete all Quest Stages *'player.advlevel' - Force a Level Up(does not add ability to pick new trait) *'enableplayercontrols' - This command is used to enable controls during cinematics when they're disabled. Occasionally the game will glitch, instead of reloading put in this command and carry on. *'sexchange' - Changes the gender of the player's character (Helpful for getting stubborn arrows relieved from the body) *'set timescale to #' - Set the rate at which time passes. (16 is the default, 1 is realtime) The following guides are helpful and explainitory: *Bag space / Carryweight increase *Player Speed increase Category:Console commands